Things are over
by Delora2047
Summary: Stingray's thoughts after he left Darkstar. Set after 'Pride before the Fall'. Song based.


_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc._

"_Fairy Tale Gone Bad" is a song by Sunrise Avenue._

_This is a work of fanfiction and I make no profit of it._

_

* * *

This is the end you know  
Lady, the plans we had went all wrong  
We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears  
_

He needed to leave before his world erupted into smoke and fire again. He should have known she would betray him. With all her talk about wanting to start anew, respecting the people whom they needed to have shelter, respecting the LAW, he should have known. All her vows, that she would never leave him, wouldn't go with Killbane or anyone else – lies. Had she planned it as early as Frontier?

_We got to a point I can't stand  
I've had it to the limit; I can't be your man  
I ain't more than a minute away from walking  
_

What had he seen in her? She was controlling and didn't trust anything he did. When snow storms confined them to town in the middle of winter, she'd leave him alone to go to a meeting of the town council. Alone with his RAGE. And when she came home, she brought vitamin pills and expected him to be good and take them!

He never was good enough for her.

He wondered what would have come next. Would she have adopted a bunch of local orphans and told him to open a shop as a welder or plumber?

She scorned the jewelry he tried to give her. For her, he'd fight any fight, but she didn't want him to. She'd ask him how he was, but when he'd tell her everything that was wrong with the world around them and the way the universe was treating them, she'd hush him.

They deserved better but Darkstar would settle in the dirt.

_We can't cry the pain away  
We can't find a need to stay  
I slowly realized there's nothing on our side  
_

He wanted her to look at him like he was the world to her, but it hadn't lasted.

The first time they had been able to take a shower uninterrupted when they arrived at Laramie's estate, the look in her eyes had been pure joy. The look soon turned to worry. He wanted to prove he was able to take care of her, but for her it was always about lying low and being safe. She never needed him.

Sometimes he could see that she was hurt too, but he couldn't reach her.

He'd never thought she'd go with the rangers.

_Out of my life, Out of my mind  
Out of the tears we can't deny  
We need to swallow all our pride  
And leave this mess behind_

She'd always been too proud to accept help. And she was too proud to admit that they had lost each other.

When he saw her ride up Limeroy Pass with the rangers, his world turned to fire and blind rage. He thought about killing her for a full hour, but in the end, he didn't have it in him. She was already dead to him.

He tried to burn the fury out of his system, but the wood was wet from the snow melt and wouldn't burn. The splinters only grazed his skin. In the end, he was kneeling, sobbing and bloody, at the edge of the canyon. The abyss seemed tempting. One free fall and he would be free, yet he turned away from it. She was dead to him. He wouldn't die for her.

He was going to destroy all the memories until there was nothing left of her in him.

_Out of my head, Out of my bed  
Out of the dreams we had, they're bad  
Tell them it's me who made you sad  
Tell them the fairytale gone bad  
_

Memories of Darkstar dressing his wounds after training drifted by. She should have been a physician, but she was too busy coaching everyone else and stopping them from fighting to pass the advanced exams. She'd always stood with him – until now.

He wanted her to take care of herself. He thought everything would be better if he got her away from the others at Wolf Den, but things got a lot worse.

_Another night and I bleed  
They all make mistakes and so did we  
But we did something we can never turn back right  
_

He burnt the house she loved. No going back for her now either. Only the cryocrypt waiting if she stayed.

He drew his fingernails across his arm to make the pain go away. The barely healed cuts started to bleed again.

_Find a new one  
to fool  
Leave and don't look back. I won't follow  
We have nothing left. It's the end of our time  
_

The rangers wouldn't take her in. She'd killed too many of them when they were running and cornered, as had he. They'd fought together but it was over. He didn't care where she went. Maybe she was with the Runt now. The wimp had always given her puppy dog eyes, and she'd certainly prefer a man she could order around.

He wouldn't bend to her wishes any more.

_We can't cry the pain away  
We can't find a need to stay  
There's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right  
_

The fairy tale was over. He'd prove who he was – on Tortuna.


End file.
